


Que sera sera

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Comfort, Gossip, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Yuri, davvero, non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Non gli stai presentando tutta la tua settima generazione, viene solo a casa tua per cena. Non c’è niente che possa andare storto.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Que sera sera

**_~ Que sera sera ~_ **

_“Fra quanto arriva?”_

“A momenti, credo. Mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che aveva finito di lavorare, per cui credo che fra un po’ sarà qui.” Yuri sospirò, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro. “Oh, Ryo, e se qualcosa va storto?”

_“Qualcosa tipo...? Se non gli piace la tua tappezzeria? Sono certo che se ne farà una ragione, Yuri.”_

Il più piccolo sbuffò, irritato.

Perché Ryosuke era sempre così maledettamente inutile quando lui aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo tranquillizzasse?

“Perché non capisci? È la prima volta che viene a casa mia, è come se... non lo so. È più ufficiale così, no? Io che vado a casa sua, lui che viene a casa mia. È come se...”

 _“Come se fosse il tuo ragazzo?”_ Yuri lo sentì sospirare all’altro capo del telefono. _“Yuri, davvero, non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Non gli stai presentando tutta la tua settima generazione, viene solo a casa tua per cena. Non c’è niente che possa andare storto.”_

L’altro era giusto sul punto di fargli una lista di tutte le cose che invece potevano andare davvero storte, quando sentì suonare al campanello.

Imprecò a mezza bocca, dirigendosi verso la porta ancora con il telefono in mano.

“È qui.” sussurrò. “Ci vediamo domani a lavoro, Ryo, devo andare”concluse poi, chiudendo la conversazione senza dare al più grande il tempo di ribattere.

Poggiò il telefono sul tavolino dell’ingresso, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di aprire.

“Ciao, Yuuyan” gli disse con un sorriso, cercando di apparire il più rilassato possibile.

Il più grande ricambiò facilmente il sorriso, entrando nell’ingresso e chinandosi su di lui per posargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ciao, Yu.” mormorò. “Scusa il ritardo, ma ho incontrato un po’ di traffico.” continuò poi, il tono di voce più alto, mentre si chinava per togliere le scarpe.

“Non ti preoccupare, ho appena finito di preparare da mangiare. Cioè, non che mi ci sia voluto poi molto. Ho preso gli hamburger e li ho messi in padella. Però so che ti piacciono, no?”

Yuya confermò annuendo, facendo come per dirigersi verso il salotto, prima che il più piccolo lo fermasse.

“Ah, non andare a piedi scalzi, c’è freddo. Ti... ti ho preso queste.” arrossì, afferrando un paio di pantofole da casa e porgendogliele.

“Grazie Yu, ma non ti dovevi preoccupare. Avrei sopportato il freddo in qualche modo” lo prese in giro infilando i piedi nelle pantofole e poi seguendolo nell’altra stanza.

Arrivato in salotto si guardò intorno, sorridendo, mentre Yuri lo fissava nervosamente.

D’altro canto si rendeva conto del fatto che Yamada aveva perfettamente ragione, che non c’era niente per cui dovesse realmente preoccuparsi.

Se poi davvero non gli fosse piaciuta casa sua dubitava che sarebbe comunque stata una tragedia, ma c’era pur sempre qualcosa che lo spingeva a voler fare colpo su di lui.

“Mi piace” disse Yuya dopo un po’. “È una bella stanza, sa...” parve pensarci per un paio di secondi. “Sa di te.” concluse, avvicinandosi alla libreria e prendendo in mano dei portafoto, osservando attento quali Yuri avesse scelto di tenere lì.

Quando Chinen lo vide prendere una foto di loro due insieme, scattata prima ancora che debuttassero, si diresse velocemente verso di lui, strappandogliela dalle mani e arrossendo.

“Quella... quella è...” provò a giustificarsi, prima che Yuya gli prendesse delicatamente un polso, facendo sì che lasciasse andare il portafoto e posandolo nuovamente sullo scaffale.

“È una bella foto. Ce l’ho anche io da qualche parte negli album” gli disse, cauto, prima di scuotere la testa ed attirarlo verso di sé, tenendolo fermo per i fianchi.

“Yuri, si può sapere cos’hai? Non ti devi sforzare di compiacermi, stiamo insieme, non devi fare colpo” gli disse, alzando un sopracciglio come a smorzare lievemente la presa in giro.

Chinen fece una smorfia, alzando le spalle.

“Lo so, lo so. È quello che mi ha detto anche Ryo. Ma... tu non eri affatto nervoso la prima volta che sono venuto a casa tua?” domandò, speranzoso.

Yuya tacque, assottigliando le labbra.

“Questo è un altro discorso” si risolse poi a dire, sbuffando.

Yuri ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e tirandolo per un braccio, portandolo fino al tavolo e costringendolo a sedersi.

“Aspetta qui. Porto da mangiare.” gli disse, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere non appena gli ebbe voltato le spalle.

Il fatto che anche lui fosse stato nervoso in quella sua stessa situazione lo faceva sentire un po’ meglio.

Se non altro, allentava la tensione.

Prese il piatto in cui aveva poggiato gli hamburger pochi minuti prima, pregando che gli fossero venuti bene, e li portò a tavola, andando a sedersi di fronte a Yuya.

“Itadakimasu.” mormorò quando il più grande si fu servito, ma non iniziò a mangiare e preferì piuttosto tenere gli occhi fissi sul più grande mentre assaggiava il primo boccone.

Non riuscì a decifrarne la prima espressione, ma dopo pochi secondi questi alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorridendogli.

“È buono, Yu, sta tranquillo.” lo rassicurò, tornando poi a mangiare.

Soddisfatto, Yuri si apprestò a cominciare a mangiare a sua volta.

Quando mise in bocca un pezzo dell’hamburger, tuttavia, non riuscì in alcun modo a trattenere una smorfia.

“Dannazione!” imprecò, lasciando andare la forchetta con un gesto nervoso.

“Cosa?” domandò Yuya con aria innocente, come se non capisse che problema avesse l’altro.

Chinen si lasciò ricadere contro lo schienale della sedia, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore.

“Non c’è bisogno che ti sforzi per compiacermi” gli fece il verso. “È orribile Yuya, c’è troppo sale ed è troppo cotto. Cosa pensavi, che assaggiandolo non me ne sarei accorto?” gli chiese, con tono accusatorio, e il più grande ebbe almeno la buona creanza di chinare lo sguardo.

“Scusami.” mormorò, prima di tornare a guardarlo. “Ma non è un problema, davvero. Posso mangiarlo, non è poi così male.” tentò di convincerlo.

Yuri si alzò in piedi, respirando a fondo e sentendosi come sull’orlo di una crisi isterica. 

“No che non puoi mangiarlo, Yuya. È terribile.”

Fece come per prendere il piatto, continuando a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti, ma l’altro lo fermò, tirandolo con decisione per i fianchi e lasciando che si sedesse sulle sue gambe, portando una mano sul suo viso e accarezzandolo lentamente.

“Va bene, io ero nervoso quando sei venuto per la prima volta a casa mia Yu, ma... non così tanto! Mi vuoi dire che cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiese, con tono dolce che voleva essere rassicurante.

Yuri alzò le spalle, sentendosi incredibilmente stupido in quel momento.

“Niente. È solo che volevo che fosse tutto perfetto. Volevo che passassimo una bella serata insieme e che ti rimanesse una buona impressione, nient’altro.” gli spiegò, arrossendo vistosamente.

Yuya rise, cercando di farlo in modo non troppo esplicito, di non fargli credere che volesse prenderlo in giro.

“Piccolo mio, per quale ragione dovresti ancora volermi fare bella impressione?” sospirò, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé e baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra, prima di riprendere a parlare. “Se sto con te e perché ti amo, no? Non importa come sia casa tua, non importa che tu sappia cucinare o meno. Nemmeno io so cucinare, e allora? Vorrà dire che andremo avanti con pizza e ramen precotto, non mi sembra una tragedia.”

Chinen gli avrebbe voluto rispondere che probabilmente i rispettivi fegati non sarebbero stati eccessivamente d’accordo con quel piano, ma si trattenne quando realizzò cosa l’altro gli aveva appena detto.

“Mi ami.” disse, spalancando leggermente gli occhi. “È la prima volta che mi dici che mi ami.” asserì poi, sorridendo in modo automatico, come se non riuscisse in alcun modo ad evitarlo.

Fu il turno di Yuya di arrossire, ma annuì comunque.

“Certo che ti amo.” mormorò.

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, senza comprenderne realmente la ragione, e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, tornando a baciarlo.

Era come se in quel momento tutto il nervosismo e tutta l’ansia che aveva provato fossero sparite.

Non gli importava più niente della cena né di casa sua, gli importava soltanto del fatto che Yuya gli avesse detto che lo amava, gli importava solo di stare insieme a lui, senza che nient’altro lo costringesse più a dubitare.

Si mosse velocemente, spostando una gamba oltre il fianco del più grande in modo da essere seduto cavalcioni sopra di lui, continuando a baciarlo quasi con foga, come se avesse voluto che le proprie labbra mettessero radici sulle sue.

Yuya dal canto suo non sembrava lamentarsi di questo suo atteggiamento quasi aggressivo; anzi aveva ben volentieri portato le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, cominciando ad accarezzarlo lentamente, risalendo fino al suo petto sotto la maglietta, cercando la nuda pelle, stringendolo contro di sé il più che poteva.

Quando si separarono per riprendere fiato il più grande gli sorrise, portando una mano a sistemargli i capelli.

“Siamo stati anche troppo in salotto, non credi? Non mi hai nemmeno fatto vedere il resto dell’appartamento” commentò, malizioso, e Yuri non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, indicandogli la porta della camera da letto con un cenno del capo, e poi rialzandosi da sopra di lui, riprendendo a baciarlo mentre si dirigevano a tentoni verso la stanza.

Una volta oltrepassata la porta Yuya non poté fare a meno di guardarsi intorno, se non altro brevemente, posando gli occhi sulla poltrona di velluto di fianco alla scrivania e alzando un sopracciglio.

“Quella sembra comoda” commentò, senza attendere la risposta del più piccolo prima di posargli le mani sui fianchi, spingendolo verso di essa fino a quando l’altro non ebbe altra scelta che sedersi, guardando dal basso Yuya con un’espressione che voleva essere un chiaro invito a fare qualcosa.

Il più grande sorrise di quella sua apparente impazienza, e cominciò a svestirsi, facendogli cenno di fare altrettanto.

Rimasero poi fermi solo per qualche secondo a squadrarsi l’un l’altro, prima che Takaki si inginocchiasse sul pavimento di fronte alla poltrona, chinandosi su di lui per riprendere a baciarlo.

Yuri sentiva la sua pelle contro la propria, bollente, e cominciava già a sentirsi maledettamente eccitato.

Portò le mani sulla sua schiena, accarezzandolo lentamente, graffiandolo quando l’altro portò la bocca sul suo collo, prendendo a morderlo piano, a passarvi sopra la lingua, prima di muoversi più verso il basso.

Chinen trattenne il fiato mentre sentiva la lingua di Yuya sulla propria pelle, mentre lo sentiva tentare con successo di strappargli gemiti sempre più alti, tanto che ad un certo punto ebbe voglia di mettersi ad urlare.

E quasi lo fece quando il più grande circondò la punta del suo sesso con le labbra, scendendo verso la base così lentamente che Yuri ebbe voglia di tirarlo per i capelli perché facesse più in fretta, perché non aveva intenzione di aspettare.

Ma invece strinse i denti ed attese i suoi tempi, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro come di sollievo quando l’altro l’ebbe preso del tutto in bocca, e cominciò a muovere la lingua su di lui.

Gli piaceva da morire quest’aspetto di Yuya.

Gli piaceva questo suo modo di fare, che sembrava farlo essere in grado di fargli dimenticare come si chiamasse.

Lo eccitava, e in quel momento gli era ancora più grato per avergli fatto passare di mente il pessimo umore che l’aveva accompagnato nel corso di tutta la giornata.

Si costrinse a tenere ferme le mani, arpionandole ai braccioli della poltrona, trovando quasi sollievo nel tessuto morbido del velluto, mentre tutto quello che poteva fare era spingere i fianchi in avanti per offrirsi alla sua bocca, senza che peraltro Yuya desse cenno di voler fare molto di più per soddisfarlo.

Quando lo sentì lasciarlo andare Chinen emise un lamento sommesso, guardando male il fidanzato che in tutta risposta gli sorrise.

Poi Yuya prese ad accarezzargli le gambe, lentamente, prima di fare forza perché le schiudesse, chinandosi nuovamente su di lui e lasciando che l’altro gli posasse le cosce sulle spalle, fino a che lui non ebbe pieno accesso alla sua apertura.

Quando Yuri lo sentì tentare di penetrarlo con la lingua gemette a voce alta il suo nome per quel tocco quasi sconsiderato, mentre il respiro accelerava e la voglia di sentirlo dentro di sé non faceva che aumentare.

Lo sentiva Yuri, sentiva la sua lingua e le sue dita prepararlo accuratamente, anche più di quanto non avrebbe voluto, e sentiva che in fondo il più grande si stava divertendo nel riservargli quel trattamento tanto simile ad una tortura.

“Yuya... Yuya basta...” lo implorò dopo svariati minuti, e l’altro risollevò la testa, sorridendogli malizioso.

“Ai tuoi ordini.” mormorò, rimettendosi in ginocchio e portando le mani alla base della schiena del più piccolo, spingendolo in avanti fino a che non fu semi-sdraiato sulla poltrona.

Quando lo penetrò Yuri strinse forte gli occhi, cercando di costringere il proprio corpo ad abituarsi il prima possibile a quell’intrusione, perché non aveva più la minima voglia di aspettare.

Riaprì gli occhi e fece cenno a Yuya di potersi muovere, e l’altro allora si protese verso di lui, mettendo le mani sulle sue ed intrecciando le loro dita prima di cominciare a muoversi.

Yuri muoveva il bacino insieme al suo, e gemeva a voce alta, e desiderava di sentirlo sempre di più contro di sé, pelle contro pelle, di sentire la sua voce nel proprio orecchio, di sentirlo spingere più in fondo, fino a fargli perdere completamente la testa.

Dopo svariati minuti Yuya gli avvolse l’erezione nel palmo della mano, muovendola velocemente, cercando di riprodurre il ritmo delle proprie spinte, e Yuri allora si mosse in automatico verso il suo corpo, senza poter fare perno su altro che sulle proprie braccia per non lasciare il più grande del tutto in controllo della situazione.

Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo scivolò sul velluto della poltrona e verso Yuya, sentendo un dolore pungente alla base della schiena ma non curandosene minimamente, venendo sulla mano del più grande e lanciando quasi un grido mentre questi continuava a muoversi sempre più velocemente e con sempre più decisione, alla smaniosa ricerca del proprio appagamento.

E non impiegò troppo prima di trovarlo, e gli strinse forte le unghie nei fianchi mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro di lui per poi lasciarsi andare, ricadendo in avanti e poggiando la testa contro il petto del più piccolo.

Yuri rise, inaspettatamente, per il modo in cui il fidanzato gli sembrava essere improvvisamente del tutto privo di forze.

Gli accarezzò lentamente le braccia, risalendo fra i capelli e mettendoglieli in ordine, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo.

“Sono distrutto.” confermò i suoi sospetti, ridendo a sua volta.

Quando si rialzò, stiracchiandosi, Yuri fece altrettanto, andando poi verso l’armadio ed aprendolo, guardandosi la schiena nello specchio all’interno dell’anta.

“Guarda, Yuu!” gli disse, facendo una smorfia ed indicando la bruciatura lasciata dallo sfregamento della pelle sul velluto.

Il fidanzato assunse un’espressione colpevole, e poi scosse le spalle.

“Mi dispiace. Credo di essermi fatto prendere un po’ la mano” si scusò, ridacchiando.

Yuri si avvicinò, dandogli un colpo sul braccio e poi raccogliendo i vestiti da terra, diretto poi verso il bagno.

“Vado a lavarmi. E poi mangiamo qualcosa, sto morendo di fame. Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa o...” s’interruppe, vedendo l’espressione sul volto del più grande, e alla fine sospirò. “Io vado sotto la doccia. Tu ordina la pizza.” concluse, deciso a non lasciarsi più rovinare l’umore dalle proprie paranoie.

Fece come per entrare in bagno, ma poi parve ripensarci e tornò vicino a Yuya, sorridendogli e mettendosi in punta di piedi, baciandolo.

“Dimenticavo... ti amo anche io, sai?” gli disse, sorridendo, prima di chiudersi definitivamente la porta alle spalle, soddisfatto dell’espressione felice con la quale aveva lasciato Yuya.

****

Il giorno dopo sapeva che, volente o nolente, Yamada non gli avrebbe dato tregua.

Non gli dava particolarmente fastidio, considerando soprattutto che era stato lui per primo a renderlo partecipe delle proprie paranoie, solo che c’erano dei dettagli della serata sui quali avrebbe preferito sorvolare.

“La cena com’è andata?” gli chiese, seguendolo nei camerini dello Shounen Club mentre il più piccolo cercava un modo di svicolare per potersi cambiare in santa pace.

“È andata bene. Anche se...” scosse le spalle. “Alla fine abbiamo dovuto ordinare una pizza. Gli hamburger non erano propriamente il massimo.” confessò, facendo una smorfia.

“Oh andiamo Yuri, raccontami qualcos’altro... che cosa avete fatto per tutta la sera? Si è fermato a dormire?” chiese, mentre l’altro finiva di togliersi la camicia e si voltava verso di lui, con espressione irritata.

“Ryo, maledizione, perché non vai...” s’interruppe quando vide lo sguardo del più grande posarsi alla base della sua schiena, a metà fra l’incredulo e il malizioso.

“Quindi vedo che alla fine la tua tappezzeria gli è piaciuta.” commentò solo, facendo uno o due passi indietro, senza smettere di ridere con espressione vittoriosa. “Non te la caverai con così poco, Yuri. Dopo le registrazioni voglio _ogni minimo dettaglio_.” gli disse, allontanandosi, non riuscendo a fare che pochi passi prima che l’altro lo sentisse ridacchiare.

Yuri sbuffò.

Sapeva che non era tanto una richiesta quanto più una minaccia, ma alla fine non importava.

Che Ryosuke si tenesse i suoi pettegolezzi, se tanto ci teneva.

Lui era felice di quello di cui gli avrebbe parlato a fine riprese, e tanto bastava.

La sua parte, Yuri l’aveva avuta la sera prima.

Ed era molto meglio di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.


End file.
